Un pequeño mundo para ti
by aiculpp
Summary: El haberse conocido era el suceso más ilógico, improbable y extraño que cualquiera pudo haber imaginado, y aun así parecía lo más correcto, como si hubieran vivido solo para conocerse y entenderse. Para quedarse juntos. Solomon x Alibaba
1. Capitulo 1 Observando la vida

**Aclaraciones: Magi The labyrinth of magic es propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka**

 **Chico x Chico**

 **Pareja: Salomon x Alibaba**

 **Se mostraran escenarios o situaciones ocurridas antes del capitulo 283. Aunque otras fueron modificadas para el entendimiento de la historia**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1. Observando la vida**

.

.

.

Para el, observar la vida era como observar el cielo estrellado, siempre brillaba sin importar que, incluso si la estrellas parecían pequeñas la realidad era que solo las percibia así por la distancia, porque en realidad eran enormes. Si, la vida era lo mismo, no importaba lo pequeño y frágil que se viera un ser humano al nacer, este podía convertirse en una persona que pudiera cambiar el mundo a través de sus ideas y sus actos.

La vida de los seres humanos era maravillosa.

Por eso el había tratado de protegerla, había tratado de comprenderla, había tratado de respetarla. Sin embargo lo único que logro fue perder a personas importantes para el… compañeros, amigos, a la única mujer que lo amo incondicionalmente… y a su hijo.

Desde que se fusiono con el Illah, se preguntaba continuamente cual fue el momento exacto en que se equivocó… ¿fue al hablar con Ugo? ¿Fue al tratar de huir de su padre? ¿Fue cuando confío en Arba?

No lo sabía.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era tratar de velar por la creación que su querido amigo Ugo había creado. Era difícil, o más bien complicado, él no era el único que se vigilaba ese nuevo mundo… David, su padre también lo hacía. Y por más que odiara admitirlo, sabía exactamente porque… después de todo, los dos eran iguales, los dos querían obtener todo el conocimiento que pudieran. Pero aun así estaba seguro de que David tenía más en mente y le daba vergüenza admitir que no podía detenerlo.

.

.

.

El rukh siempre le había fascinado, a través de él podía saber lo que pasaba en otros mundos, adquiría cada vez más y más conocimiento. Le hubiese gustado haber podido contactar a través de el a Ugo, pero era imposible, aun no era el momento, el contacto con el podría alterar la reglas que rigen ese mundo que su amigo creo y lo único que causaría serian desajustes y provocaría catástrofes.

Sin embargo él ya estaba enterado acerca de lo que pasaba, parecía que a diferencia de él, David si había hecho sus movimientos, igualmente Arba.

Era en momentos como esos en los que se sentía realmente impotente a pesar del poder y conocimientos que había adquirido.

.

.

.

Por sorprendente que sonara, el ya no recordaba como sonaba su voz, durante los miles de años que habían pasado desde que se enfrentó a Arba, no se volvió a ver en la necesidad de emitir sonido alguno, la razón era sencilla: él estaba completamente solo, no había nadie a quien hablar, a quien dirigirse, ni siquiera a quien mirar directamente.

O eso se suponía.

Sin embargo estaba seguro de que lo que estaba enfrente de él era una persona.

Parecía inconsciente y solo parecía flotar en la gran inmensidad que era esa pequeña dimensión en la que habitaba.

Se acercó a esa persona para observarlo mejor… su cabello era rubio, su piel era clara… era un chico, y si su vista no le fallaba, era probablemente muy joven… talvez 15 o 16 años… al observar sus ropas se le hicieron un poco familiares, eran un poco parecidas a las que ellos ocupaban en Alma Torán.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó observando al muchacho, en realidad el tiempo era relativo para él y lo que quería era saber cómo había llegado el chico a ese lugar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, abrió sus labios para emitir sonido…

-Chico ¿estás bien? – dijo mientras que acercaba su mano al rostro del visitante. Sin embargo este no parecía reaccionar – Oye – dijo nuevamente esta vez zarandeándolo suavemente

Esta vez el rubio estaba reaccionando, abrió lentamente sus ojos confundido.

-… ¿Dónde…?

\- Vaya, en realidad pensé que ya estabas muerto –

El chico enfoco más su mirada y enfoco a la persona que parecía le había despertado.

-… tu… eres… - parecía que todavía no estaba en sus cinco sentido.

El otro suspiro – Soy yo quien debería de hacer las preguntas ¿no crees?

Por fin el más joven despertó de su letargo y comenzó a voltear asustado en todas direcciones.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¡Se supone que yo estaba peleando contra Hakuryuu!– decía el chico con pánico, sin embargo se detuvo al prestarlo atención a quien lo había recibido. Su expresión se volvió atónita y las palabras ya no salían de su garganta.

El otro pudo ver la mirada de asombro del muchacho, para después volver a desmayarse. Podía dejar que vagara en esa pequeña dimensión, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo contacto con alguien, por lo que esta vez tomo al joven en sus brazos y se sentó manteniendo al chico inconsciente. No sabía cómo había llegado el otro con él, pero si estaba ahí, significaba que también tenía tiempo de sobra…

.

.

.

Ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió, en realidad ese era un dato irrelevante, pero ahora miraba con verdadero interés al chico en sus brazos que seguía dormido.

Los leves movimientos del muchacho, le indicaron que pronto despertaría, aun así lo siguió manteniendo con él. El chico abrió sus ojos miel observándolo directamente. Antes de que el chico dijera cualquier cosa, él se adelantó.

-Tu nombre

-¿eh?

-Dime tu nombre

El joven se veía indeciso, (también parecía no notar la posición en la que lo tenían)

-… Ali… Alibaba…. – el chico lo veo ahora con un extraño tinte de desconfianza – y… tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

El otro lo observo detenidamente y le respondió mirándolo a los ojos

-Mi nombre es Solomón.

Solomón vio como el chico (ahora identificado como Alibaba) parecía no creer lo que había dicho, y estiro sus manos hacia su rostro como si quisiera confirmar que era real.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo casi en un susurro Alibaba

-Bueno… créeme que tu estancia aquí no es normal tampoco – le respondió Solomón.

Esas palabras parecieron accionar algún interruptor en el más joven ya que se levantó de golpe zafándose de los brazos del otro.

-yo ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo el chico nuevamente asustado.

-Estas en una delimitada dimensión en la que puedes observar el flujo del rukh y su interacción con las otras dimensiones

Alibaba lo volteo a ver a los ojos y Solomón al verlo noto que pequeñas lagrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos.

-¿estoy muerto? – le pregunto al mayor.

El otro se sorprendió por la pregunta, al observarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que ese chico no estaba en ese lugar con su cuerpo físico, era una conciencia, pero parece ser que al llegar a esa dimensión en donde el rukh fluye constantemente, su misma conciencia pudo definir su imagen.

-Eso depende de lo que entiendas tu por muerte – le respondió a Alibaba – para mí, en este mismo instante, estas vivo.

Si, estaba vivo, su conciencia de alguna manera llego a ese lugar.

Probablemente se tratara del destino.

* * *

.

.

.


	2. Capitulo 2 Intercambio de palabras

La historia no tendra mas de 10 capitulos. la historia ya esta terminada, por lo que dependiendo de como este de ocupada (de tareas) o talvez de cuantos comentarios, ire subiendo los capitulos. Por ahora subo el segundo capitulo porque me hizo feliz ver que recibio al menos un comentario : )

* * *

 **Capitulo 2. Intercambio de palabras.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En sus 17 años de existencia había pasado por todo tipo de situaciones, desde las más sencillas hasta las más complejas, había experimentado la felicidad y la tristeza extrema, conocía lo que era el cariño de la familia y el dolor de perderla. Sabía lo que era tener valiosos y maravillosos amigos, y la amargura de tener que enfrentarse a ellos.

Cuando se enfrentó a Hakuryuu, sabía que ambos peleaban para tratar de hace realidad sus ideales, también sabía que su amigo tenía la intención de matarlo, es por eso que en su último golpe dio todo de si para detenerlo, si mal no recordaba le había cortado las piernas, pero también recordaba que su amigo lo había atravesado con su lanza.

Y luego… nada

Pero no había que ser demasiado listo para saber lo que había ocurrido. Hakuryuu había ganado… y el había dejado completamente solo a Aladin.

No decía que su amigo no pudiera darles pelea, el sabia mejor que nadie hasta donde llegaba la poder de su amigo, pero sabía que nuevamente le había fallado, ahora nunca podría volver con él para vivir un sinfín de aventuras y recorrer el mundo juntos.

…

Se sentía patético.

Alibaba se entristeció, si lo pensaba detenidamente, ahora que no había podido detener a su amigo era probable que hubiese una guerra entre los príncipes del imperio Kou.

Era probable que Kougyoku tuviese que pelear y en el peor de los casos ver morir a alguno de sus hermanos. Sabia de las capacidades de Kouen, pero también sabía que Sinbad no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ya que después de todo una guerra así sería su oportunidad para derrocar Kouen Ren.

Ahora realmente se sentía inútil.

.

.

.

El cómo había llegado a ese lugar lo relacionaba con la habilidad de Bellial, pero aun así sonaba bastante imposible el hecho.

En ese mismo lugar estaba una persona impresionante, más que una persona, era casi considerada un Dios… era Solomon, y no era solamente eso, sino que también era el padre de su mejor amigo. Sinceramente no sabía cómo actuar enfrente de él.

Ahora se encontraba sentado, aunque en realidad no sabía si lo estaba, todo el lugar no parecía tener un "arriba y abajo", solo parecía un enorme cuarto blanco, por lo que en realidad más bien se sentía que estuviese flotando. Si era sincero, en no le interesaba saber en qué lugar se encontraba, lo único que quería saber era si había forma de regresar con sus amigos.

Pero… tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle nada a su acompañante.

Era demasiado como para que el tratara con eso, ¿Cómo se supone que debería de hablarle?, si bien él nunca ha sido bien conocido por respetar la autoridad o los rangos, en estos momentos estaba hablando de Solomon, la persona que se unió con el Illah y trato de reivindicar el mundo, e incluso si pasara por alto eso, era el padre de su mejor amigo, por lo que sentía que le debía respeto, de hecho se sentía bastante cohibido. No quería decir nada que lo hiciera sonar como tonto.

El peso en su espalda lo sorprendió.

Solomon se había sentado también solo que contra la espalda del menor.

-Dime Alibaba ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

La pregunta le sorprendió, sin embargo no quería decirlo, aunque había rememorado su batalla con Hakuryuu varias veces, no quería decirlo en voz alta, le daba miedo ya que era como reafirmar que estaba… muerto.

-Yo… no lo sé.

No sabía si el peli azul le había creído, aunque lo más probable es que no.

Ahora se sentía peor, le había mentido a un ser obviamente superior a él.

-¿Tienes miedo?

El chico no comprendió a que se refería, pero antes de que lo dijera, el otro se adelantó.

-¿Tienes miedo de que estas en un lugar completamente alejado de tus amigos, familia y demás?

Alibaba no respondió.

-Si lo piensas de esa forma… la muerte es bastante aterradora ¿cierto?

El menor no se imaginaba a donde quería llegar con esas preguntas.

Solomon suspiro y se levanto de golpe haciendo que Alibaba cayera hacia atrás, al quedar su vista hacia arriba, vio al de trenza levemente agachado para ver bien su rostro.

-Te puedo asegurar que los muertos no llegan a este lugar.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron en asombro.

-No estoy seguro acerca de lo que te trajo aquí, pero lamentablemente no te puedo ayudar a volver, probablemente el único que pueda hacer eso serás tú. No sé cuánto tiempo te lleve, pero mientras lo haces estarás en este lugar conmigo por lo que no quiero que sigas con ese deprimente rostro.

Alibaba se levantó un poco molesto.

-Pues lamento si mi deprimente rostro le molesta – dijo teniendo que alzar su rostro para ver los ojos del contrario.

-No he dicho que me molesta, he dicho que no quiero que te sigas sintiendo triste.

Aunque no entendía bien a lo que se refería, por alguna razón el menor se sintió un poco avergonzado por esas palabras.

-Sería bueno si descansaras un poco, parece que aquí puedes dormir, entonces hazlo – el mayor solo se dio la vuelta para caminar a algún lugar determinado de ese lugar blanco.

El rubio se sentía un poco irritado. No quería descansar, pero no tenía caso tampoco que siguiera al otro, en realidad como lo sospecho, era bastante difícil y raro tratar de tener una conversación con él.

.

.

.

Por más que caminara, no encontraba el principio ni fin de ese lugar, se sentía aburrido y quiso saber qué tipo de cosas se podrían encontrar en esa extraña dimensión. Pero siempre veía el mismo escenario, en realidad no sabía si cuando caminaba de verdad estaba avanzando.

Era frustrante.

Nuevamente se volvió a sentar y trato de pensar en algo que distrajera sus pensamientos, pero eso tampoco salía muy bien porque lo único que podía hacer era recordar el momento de su batalla con Hakuryuu, o en el mejor de los casos recordaba el momento en que descubrió que Sinbad estaba controlando a su amiga Kougyoku.

Probablemente su conciencia no lo dejaría descansar.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando noto que algo pequeño tocaba su pierna. Al buscar con la mirada, encontró un divertido muñeco amarillo, parecía que fuera una marioneta o algo así. Se movía de forma graciosa.

El muñequito daba pequeñas palmaditas a su rodilla y luego lo volteaba a ver. Su rostro era caricaturesco, parecía muy sencillo en realidad. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír.

-¿Es que tratas de consolarme? – dijo el rubio mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo acercaba a su rostro. El muñeco ladeo la cabeza como si tuviera curiosidad y después salto de las manos de Alibaba. Mientras estaba en el aire de repente se deshizo y se convirtió en una mariposa de rukh.

El menor sonrió emocionado.

-En realidad eres muy muy simple – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Cuando Alibaba volteo se sorprendió de ver a peliazul de trenza.

-¿Tu lo hiciste? – pregunto intrigado el menor.

-Si

Aunque Saluja quería preguntarle el como lo hizo, se sentía avergonzado todavía de dirigirle la palabra.

-Este lugar no es tan grande, pero no importa porque en realidad yo me la paso observando el Rukh.

Solomon no dijo nada más pero tampoco se movió de donde estaba. Alibaba pensó que talvez el otro trataba de sacarle conversación. Después de todo, aunque no podía asegurarlo, quizás el mayor extrañaba tener una conversación normal con alguien. Aún seguía nervioso, pero no podía portarse grosero.

Rio levemente – Creí que encontraría algún pasaje misterioso

-¿misterioso?

-Sí, ya sabes, talvez en realidad en alguna parte de este lugar exista una puerta secreta que nos lleva a algún lugar – se levantó y movió sus manos como si tratara de agarrar algo – o talvez todo aquí es invisible y solamente tenemos que buscar bien la ubicación de las cosas – volvió a reír – no lo sé, solamente pensé en algo como esto.

Sabía que estaba diciendo cosas tontas, pero él también tenía ganas de hablar con alguien

Solomon le miro intrigado un momento y luego le sonrió. Acto que por alguna razón provoco que Alibaba se avergonzara.

-¿Es que has visto lugares así? – le pregunto esta vez interesado.

Alibaba no supo que responder de inmediato, pero luego aun un poco avergonzado volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, una vez entre en un lugar que estaba lleno de…

El rubio sabía que Solomon había tenido miles de experiencias más que él. Pero esperaba que las suyas lo entretuvieran al menos por un rato.

.

.

.


	3. Capitulo 3 Cuestión de imagen

La idea de este capitulo no estaba planeada para abarcar todo el capitulo, pero mientras lo redactaba se fue alargaba y por eso decidi que fuera un capitulo aparte. Ademas de que es uno de los que mas me ha gustado.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3. Cuestión de imagen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que Aladin les había mostrado todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado con los magos y Solomon, tuvo una cosa bien clara: Aladin era increíblemente parecido a su padre.

En realidad no era de extrañarse, pero de alguna manera siempre creyó que Aladin conservaría ese aire inocente que ha tenido desde que lo conoció. Pero ahora que estaba observando a Solomon, ya no lo veía posible, si Aladin seguía creciendo y se desarrollaba de la misma forma que lo hizo su progenitor, era muy probable que en pocos años su tierno amigo dejara de serlo.

Y eso le fastidiaba mucho.

Absolutamente todos los hombres importantes que había conocido destilaban masculinidad, primero fue Sinbad, ese hombre no solamente era atractivo (hasta el, como hombre lo podía notar), si no que tenía un carisma innegable. Luego Mu Alexis, su cuerpo era la clara representación de un gladiador, igual que Sinbad tenía un gran carisma, pero este era más juguetón y aunque Mu ni siquiera prestaba atención, el sí que sabía de la gran cantidad de fans que tenía. Y ni siquiera hablar de Kouen Ren, ese arrogante y molesto hombre, muchas chicas podrían llamarlo el hombre de sus sueños, ya que aparte de ser alguien de buen ver (argh, odiaba admitirlo), también tenía un porte elegante. A diferencia de Sinbad o Mu, él no era alegre o juguetón, era más bien sarcástico y fastidioso, pero había notado que Kougyoku y sus hermanos siempre parecían ser cautivados cuando se ponía serio, porque por más que odiara admitirlo, Kouen era una persona que hacía sentir a los demás protegidos (aunque aún no se explicaba cómo).

Ante ellos, el solo se veía como un muchachito escuálido sin ningún tipo de atractivo ni sex-appeal. Es más, el solo recordarlo hacia que su confianza como hombre muriera a cada segundo.

Y lo peor era que al ver a Solomon, se daba cuenta que Aladin también terminaría siendo un tipo como los otros mencionados.

Solomon era bastante alto, sus músculos se marcaban con naturalidad, y lo peor era que también tenía era mirada de hombre seductor que el probablemente nunca tendría.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su análisis y odiándose como hombre, que no se dio cuenta de lo fijo que estaba mirando al de trenza quien le estaba dando la espalda.

-"¿Porque todos los hombres a mi alrededor son atractivos y yo no?"

Pensaba Alibaba sin apartar su mirada del otro. Sin embargo de repente vio como el cuello de su acompañante giro en su dirección, probablemente para confirmar si estaba siendo observado. Por suerte logro girarse a tiempo.

Solomon volvió a voltearse, y Alibaba volvió a verlo esta vez más disimuladamente. Ahora una duda entro en el rubio ¿acaso Solomon era popular en su tierra natal? Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, de alguna manera, su figura le recordaba un poco a la de Sinbad, pero parecía tener el porte de Kouen. Su personalidad según había podido ver a través de los recuerdos de Aladin era un poco desinteresada, pero parecía apreciar mucho a sus amigos… aunque no lo sentía igual hacia Sheba…

Alibaba giro nuevamente la cabeza antes de que el otro lo atrapara observándolo, ya que mientras divagaba volvió a mirar fijamente al mayor.

Ahora se sentía como tonto, lo que había estado haciendo era una falta de respeto, no podía solamente ponerse a ver fijamente a las personas, era obvio que eso los incomodaba.

-Oye Alibaba

Cuando el rubio volteo se encontró con el rostro del peliazul cerca del suyo, en realidad demasiado cerca.

-Si quieres preguntar algo solo hazlo, es molesto que me observes tan fijamente – le dijo el mayor

-Ah, yo… lo siento – Alibaba bajo su rostro para no seguir viendo de frente el rostro del de trenza, por alguna razón se comenzó a poner nervioso y estaba casi seguro de que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse de color rojo.

-¿Entonces? –volvió a llamarlo

-¿eh? –

-¿entonces qué es lo que querías preguntar?

El cerebro de Alibaba trabajo a una velocidad impresionante para hacerle una buena pregunta, porque obviamente no le iba a decir: "Ah, no es eso, es solo que estaba recordando que todos los hombres importantes que conozco son mucho más atractivos que yo y por supuesto tú no eres la excepción"

¡Ahora es que se daba cuenta de las tonterías que estaba pensando!

-Bueno… yo – dijo algo nervioso – quería saber qué es lo que hacías mientras me dabas la espalda.

-…

-"Genial, pregunta más tonta se me ocurrió" – pensaba el rubio

-Ven –

Alibaba se sorprendió de que Solomon le llamara mientras le tendía la mano, aunque le daba vergüenza tomarla, no podía rechazarla, en realidad todavía tenía complejos al saber quién era realmente ese hombre.

Solomon al ver que estaba pensativo, suspiro con un poco de molestia y tomo su mano, jalándolo al lugar donde anteriormente estaba posicionado. Desde ese lugar Alibaba pudo ver que enfrente de ellos fluía un brillante río, era muy delgado, pero era constante, cuando lo observo más de cerca noto que lo que fluía en él era el Rukh.

-Se ve muy bonito – dijo el chico sin dejar de observar el brillante "río"

Solomon estiro su mano enfrente de él y apareció su bastón de mago.

-Mira

Al momento el mayor toco con su báculo el brillante riachuelo y el rubio vio que se comenzaban a formar otras corrientes de rukh.

-Al final de esas corrientes comienzan a crearse pequeñas vidas, estas a su vez generaran que el flujo se haga más grande, y al final podrá crearse un nuevo mundo. – le explico

-Wow – Alibaba no podía decir que lo entendía con claridad, pero sabía por Aladin, que el Rukh es el equivalente de la vida.

A Aladin le hubiese encantado ver un espectáculo como ese, en realidad se sentía tan mal de ser él quien lo viera. El no comprendía nada del Rukh, estaba seguro que de haberlo visto alguien más apto talvez hubiese aprendido o entendido algo sobre la magia y demás, no estaba seguro realmente, pero era obvio que un espectáculo así se desperdiciaba con él.

El rubio no parecía darse cuenta que Solomon aun tenia tomada su mano, por lo que cuando sintió un apretón en su mano se sorprendió bastante, volteo a ver a su acompañante y pudo ver que este le observaba con comprensión.

Alibaba iba a decir algo, pero cambio de opinión, comenzó a preguntarse cuantas veces el padre de su amigo había observado el Rukh preguntándose como estaría su amigo, sin poder hacer nada, tratando de que le llegaran sus bendiciones a través del Rukh.

El Saluja le sonrió cálidamente. Solomon parecía ser en realidad una persona mucho más sensible de lo que aparentaba, no era solo su porte, ahora se daba cuenta de que Aladin no era solo físicamente parecido a su padre, si no que también lo era en el tamaño de sus sentimientos. Ellos eran personas que definitivamente podían cambiar la historia.

Era ridículo tratar de compararse con ellos.

.

.

.

-Por cierto, ¿te gustan esas ropas?

-¿?

Alibaba se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta, el mayor parecía haber dejado de observar el Rukh y ahora estaba enfrente de él.

-Bueno si… ¿acaso se ven mal?

-No en realidad.

-…

-¿Te gustan mis ropas?

El menor se sintió confundido.

-Si…

-¿Por qué no te las pruebas?

-…

-…

-¡¿Qué?! – esta vez, Alibaba no lo pudo evitar, definitivamente su rostro estaba rojo.

-Dijiste que te gustan – respondió simplemente.

-¡Bueno, sí, pero me refería que a quien se le ven bien es a ti! En mi lucirían muy extravagantes.

Solomon suspiro

-Bueno, entonces inténtalo con otro tipo de ropa.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

-Recuerda el atuendo de alguna persona a quien admires mucho, alguien que te agrade o alguien que respetes.

-¿Y solo así?

-Este lugar es especial, aquí los pensamientos y deseos pueden tomar forma, si tú logras enfocarte con claridad en algún objeto que este en tu mente, el rukh que fluye en este lugar hará posible que aparezca.

Sinceramente el rubio no estaba seguro de eso.

-¿Y para que quieres que lo haga?

-Estas aburrido, y yo también, solamente hazlo.

Tenía tantas ganar de reclamar, pero aun así no se atrevía. Suspiro resignado.

-Está bien…

Lamentablemente, hacer lo que solicitaba el mayor resulto mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Debía en primera instancia de tener perfectamente claro y definido el atuendo que quería, pero si por alguna razón su pensamiento se desviaba en lo más mínimo, el resultado no salía como lo quería. Al principio solo pudo aparecer alguna toga, capa, etc. Solomon le dijo que intentara con algo más sencillo, y aunque al principio pensó algo tan simple como su ropa de dormir, no pudo evitar desviar su pensamiento a la vestimenta de Morgiana que también era sencilla. Ese fue el único atuendo con el que tuvo éxito, y para su mala suerte… le quedaba bastante mal.

Entonces pensó que talvez el motivo por el que Sinbad, Mu y Kouen se veían tan varoniles… era por lo bien elegidas que estaban sus prendas.

Concluyo que entonces sus gustos eran pésimos

.

.

.


	4. Capitulo 4 Dandole forma a una idea

_Dirán que soy una pesada por andar subiendo capítulos tan seguidos, pero como ya tengo terminada la historia me da ansiedad si no los subo (¿?). Bueno en realidad lo subo porque toda esta semana que viene no subiré nada porque la escuela y mi proyecto de investigación absorben mi vida T_T. Entonces talvez este subiendo el capítulo 5 el próximo domingo o sábado._

* * *

 **Capitulo 4. Dandole forma a una idea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasar el tiempo juntos era algo a lo que tarde o temprano se iban a acostumbrar. Si bien Solomon se dio cuenta al principio de la manera en que Alibaba huia de el y su mirada, ahora estaba satisfecho de que el chico ya le hablaba con bastante confianza, le platicaba de algunas de sus aventuras, le mostraba juegos y costumbres de donde el venia… claro que no fue fácil que eso pasara. En realidad, después del juego de la ropa, noto a Alibaba un poco deprimido, aunque no entendía exactamente porque.

Generalmente no le importaba ni era consciente del tiempo, pero definitivamente se dio cuenta que Alibaba no le hablo por un buen rato. En ese momento pensó que talvez el chico pensaba que se había burlado de él, pensamiento que estaba lejos de la realidad. Él no se quería burlar del otro, simplemente quería aprovechar que el chico estaba en ese lugar con él. No dejaba de observar el Rukh, ni de aprender de él. Sin embargo, podía darse al menos un momento para hablar con el menor, que se notaba necesitaba hablar con alguien porque si no, parecia perderse en un sinfín de pensamientos los cuales no parecían buenos, porque siempre ponía una mirada triste.

No es que realmente le interesara el estado emocional del otro… solamente que era mucho mejor verlo contento. Era bastante activo según había notado. Y utilizo esto a su favor para hacer que el chico tomara más confianza con él. Aun no estaba seguro de porque quería eso, pero si los dos iban a estar en ese lugar por quien-sabe cuánto tiempo, lo mejor sería que al menos no tuvieran conflictos.

Los diferentes juegos y preguntas que le proponía al menor hacia que cada vez el chico se volviera más cercano a él. Era por eso que ahora el menor incluso se permitía bromear con él. Aunque en realidad lo que más le gustaba a él era avergonzar al rubio ya que era bastante inocente en ciertos temas y sacaba provecho de eso.

Aun así, Alibaba nunca le había contado nada acerca de cómo había llegado allí, o más específicamente que ocurría en el mundo en que vivía, pero no lo podía obligar, ya que, después de todo él tampoco le había contado absolutamente nada de él. De donde venía o que era lo que realmente hacía en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Se encontraba observando al peliazul mientras seguía trabajando con los flujos del Rukh, aunque en realidad el no pudiera comprender la labor que realizaba, sí que podía darse cuenta de que era muy importante. Era por eso mismo que se sorprendía de que Solomon todavía se tomara tiempo para hablar o estar con él.

Admitía que había sido difícil al principio, pero después se dio cuenta de que el padre de su amigo era una persona que también deseaba hablar con alguien y en ese aspecto lo comprendía.

Solomon seguía en lo suyo y el comenzó a mirar alrededor, todo esa dimensión era completamente blanca, en realidad se sorprendía que se pudiera notar el brillo del Rukh; una duda asalto su mente, pero debía de esperar a que el mayor terminara para poder preguntarle.

.

.

.

-¿Qué porque no he cambiado nada?- dijo el peliazul un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, es que, tú me has platicada acerca del Rukh dándole forma a los pensamientos, entonces supongo que si alguien tan inexperto como yo pudo dar forma a pequeños complementos de ropa, entonces tu podrías darle forma a cosas más grandes ¿cierto?

-bueno… si.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para que este cuarto tenga otra vista? – pregunto el rubio realmente intrigado.

El mayor no le contesto inmediatamente, y Alibaba pensó que talvez había preguntado algo que no debía.

-¿Quieres algo en especial? – dijo después de un largo silencio el de trenza.

-¿Qué?

-Si me lo preguntas es porque probablemente quieres algo que te haga sentir más cómodo ¿cierto? Por mí no hay problema que lo hagas, - decía mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba en dirección del flujo del Rukh – solo que sea algo que se vea bonito.

Dicho eso, dejo a Alibaba solo.

El rubio no comprendía lo que había acabado de pasar, ¿acaso pregunto algo malo? O Solomon solamente quería burlarse de él (lo cual no sería la primera vez a su consideración). Pero tal parecía que el mayor esta vez no iba a estar con el pasando el tiempo, por lo que lo mejor sería hacerle caso e intentar darle forma a algo de su mente.

.

.

.

Pensar en cada detalle de un objeto era bastante difícil, ya lo había notado cuando intento cambiar sus ropas, pero era mucho más difícil aparecer algo completamente ajeno a él. Aunque se tratara de una simple roca, tenía que imaginarse cada detalle, cada línea, el peso, el color y todas sus caras. E incluso después, de tener esto claro, si no le daba la forma correctamente esta se deshacía enseguida. Hasta el momento las rocas a las que había dado forma aunque en un principio se veían bien, después se deshacían fácilmente o parecían goma o de repente se formaban en una sustancia viscosa.

Era mucho más difícil de lo que pensó.

Pero aun así no se quería dar por vencido, por un momento pensó que talvez el motivo por el que Solomón nunca decidió crear nada en esa dimensión se debía a que era demasiado tedioso pensar en cada detalle, e incluso talvez con el tiempo se llegó a olvidar de algunas cosas al ya no estar en contacto con ellas. Pero no podía asegurar nada.

Era por eso por lo que no se quería dar por vencido, tenía que darle forma a algo, talvez así ya se sentiría más seguro de preguntarle a Solomón sus razones.

.

.

.

No estaba molesto.

Talvez el rubio había pensado que se había molestado por su pregunta, pero la realidad estaba lejos de ser esa. No se había molestado, pero sí hizo que recordara cosas que había preferido olvidar.

Hace varios siglos había convertido esa pequeña dimensión en un colorido y maravilloso lugar, todo en base a los lugares en los que había convivido con sus amigos, lo había hecho para sentirse más cómodo, sin embargo hubo dos problemas. El primero fue que con el tiempo lo único que le provocaba ver esos escenarios fue tristeza y después arrepentimiento. En ese lugar no estaba sus amigos y nunca lo estarían. Y el segundo fue que al crear el cielo este era oscuro, por lo que siempre parecía ser de noche.

Al principio no le tomo importancia, pero después se dio cuenta que lo único que le provocaba todo conjunto era tristeza y desesperación. Entonces, un día ante su soledad decidió darle al Rukh la forma de pequeños y divertidos muñecos, estos tenían movimientos torpes, pero no hablaban, después de todo no tenían un alma que los definiera. Aunque estos muñecos lo acompañaron un tiempo, después se dio cuenta que no era más que una persona solitaria que trataba de compensar la compañía que necesitaba

Eso solo lo hizo sentir increíblemente mal, por eso, al final decidió que lo mejor sería deshacer todo lo que había hecho. Cuando termino de deshacer todo lo único que quedo fue nuevamente ese cuarto blanco.

Ahora se dirigía hacia el lugar en el que había dejado a Alibaba, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron por última vez, para concentración del rubio decidió no distraerlo, pero estaba seguro de que ya se encontraba bastante agotado, después de todo al ser solamente una conciencia o esencia el Rukh lo gastaba particularmente rápido.

Cuando llego al lugar, se sorprendió de ver una gran mancha verde debajo de del rubio que yacía boca abajo. Cuando se acercó más, noto que el rubio estaba dormido, probablemente se había agotado demasiado. Al inspeccionar un poco más la mancha verde que estaba debajo del chico noto que era suave al tacto y despedía una sensación de frescura. Era pasto.

El área cubierta por esto era pequeña, en realidad era casi del tamaño del espacio que ocupaba Alibaba acostado. Pero el que el chico estuviera dormido y que ese pasto no se hubiera deshecho, era clara muestra de que había tenido éxito. Lo tomo entre sus brazos e iba a dejarlo descansar cerca del flujo del Rukh, pero de repente de detuvo, volvió a mirar esa área cubierta de pasto y luego a Alibaba.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

.

.

.

Algo cayó en su rostro que le provoco cosquillas, lanzo un manotazo cerca de su cara para apartarlo, pero después cayeron más.

Al abrir los ojos se encontro con una enorme cantidad de hojas, estaba debajo de un árbol. Se levantó rápidamente y vio que estaba acostado sobre el pasto que había intentado crear después de que se rindió con las rocas. Lo toco y seria mentira si dijera que no le había hecho feliz la sensación que había sentido. Era pasto, real, y él le había dado forma. Sin embargo se llenó de curiosidad por saber cómo había aparecido ese árbol.

Cuando se levantó comenzó a rodear el tronco y se encontró con Solomon recargado en él. Antes de hablarle Solomon se adelanto.

-No es muy divertido crear cosas que nadie más va a ver o apreciar. Pero si tus estas aquí, lo que se cree será apreciado ¿cierto?- dijo mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.

Alibaba sonrió conmovido

-Sí, así es.

.

.

.


	5. Capitulo 5 Hablemos de

Nota del día: La primera idea que se me ocurrio para este fic, fue la parte en que Alibaba expresaba su opinion acerca de Kouen... si ya se... pero no lo puedo evitar. XD

Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Capitulo 5. Hablemos de ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La blanca dimensión ahora estaba cubierta de gran cantidad de pasto y algunas flores. Resaltando siempre el árbol que el mayor había hecho. Solomon le había dicho a Alibaba que podía seguir llenando el lugar con las cosas que le gustaran, pero sabía que al ser un principiante probablemente reafirmaría lo que apenas había acabado de aprender.

De esa forma gran parte del lugar se llenó de pasto. Después siguieron las flores, estas eran pequeñas y blancas, cuando Solomon le pregunto al menor por qué, y este le dijo que esas fueron las flores con las que le enseño a una querida amiga la forma de hacer coronas de flores. Solomon se burló un poco de él diciendo que no se veía tan paciente y dedicado como para hacer una.

Esta burla Alibaba lo tomo como reto y ahora se encontraban los dos sentados bajo el gran árbol, frente a frente, el rubio estaba bastante concentrado haciendo el adorno, mientras que Solomón no perdía detalle de la forma en que lo hacía. Después de un breve momento por fin la corona estaba terminada. Y Alibaba la alzo triunfante y sonriente.

-¿Ves? Te dije que podía hacerla

-Supongo que hasta tú puedes hacer cosas tiernas como esa.

Alibaba se sonrojo, pero agito su rostro para que no lo notara.

-¡silencio! Por dudar de mí tendrás que usarla.

El rubio coloco la corona en la cabeza del peliazul, el peliazul se la quito de la cabeza apenas haber sido puesta y comenzó a inspeccionarla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que está mal hecha?

-No, solamente que ahora veo porque a Sheba le gustaba tanto hacerlas cuando era pequeña… es fácil y divertido – alzo la mirada sonriendo.

Alibaba de repente se sintió triste, él sabía quién era Sheba, y también sabia como ambos desarrollaron una relación, la mamá de su amigo era linda e inocente, pero también aguerrida y orgullosa, en ese aspecto le recordaba mucho a Kougyoku, y sabia del enorme amor que la pelirrosa sentía por su acompañante. Era realmente triste que al final los dos no hubiese podido vivir felices y juntos. Estaba seguro que los dos hubiesen criado a Aladin con mucho amor.

-Bueno, si ellas las hacia eso quiere decir que tenía buen gusto ¿no es cierto?

-No, en realidad era torpe y berrinchuda, pero cuando tenía amigos se apegaba mucho a ellos, también poseía un gran sentido de la justicia y el valor… supongo… que ella realmente era un mujer especial

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo el rubio vio poner a Solomón una mirada de melancolía.

-Tú debiste de haberla querido mucho – dijo Alibaba con comprensión

-Aun me pregunto qué fue lo que ella tanto amaba de mí, incluso si yo pensaba que era infantil, en realidad ella me amo como con todo lo que tenía. Yo… simplemente me aleje de ella y al final nunca le di la felicidad que de verdad se merecía.

Todo se tornó en silencio. Solomon coloco la corona en la cabeza de Alibaba.

-Creo que estas cosas te van más a ti.- después de esto sonrió

Alibaba se sorprendió un poco y después volvió a tomar flores para enlazarlas con sus manos

-Ni creas que te salvaras de usar una. – dijo un poco avergonzado mientras Solomon reía un poco.

.

.

.

Ahora esa dimensión tenía más árboles, eran de diferentes tipos, florales, frutales, y algunos pequeños arbustos. Esto le llevo a Alibaba más tiempo del que hubiera imaginado, talvez era en momentos como esos que preocuparse del tiempo era irrelevante.

A pesar de que creo la población de árboles, tanto Solomon como Alibaba siempre descansaban en el mismo árbol de siempre.

Durante todo ese tiempo le había contado algunas cosas de su mundo a Solomón, aunque no le había contado nada sobre lo poco que sabía de Ugo, el peliazul pudo deducir solo que el mundo del que hablaba Alibaba era el mismo que había creado su amigo. También le hablaba constantemente de Aladin, pero nunca le dijo que este era su hijo… porque en realidad sentía que eso no le correspondía decírselo él. Pero tenía un extraño presentimiento que le decía que ellos dos algún día podrían verse.

-Cuéntame un poco sobre las personas a las que admiras – Dijo Solomon mientras estaba recostado en las piernas de Alibaba (ya era algo normal entre ellos.

Alibaba se sorprendió un poco ante el pedido, y después se preguntaba que era exactamente lo que quería que le contara.

-Bueno… hay muchas personas a las que admiro- decía mientras estaba recargado en el árbol, mmm Aladin por ejemplo, él es alguien increíble, incluso si se ve como un niño, en realidad es muy maduro, también tiene un gran poder y tiene un gran corazón.

-Sí, ese Aladin parece todo un caso, también me has dicho que es un pervertido y un glotón.

El rubio no pudo evitar reírse ante las verdades dichas de su amigo.

-Está bien, está bien, mmm ¿Qué tal Sinbad? él es un rey, pero cuando lo conocí me parecía el mejor rey del mundo, no solo era poderoso e inteligente, sino que también era amable, comprensivo y tenía una gran personalidad.

-¿y que paso?

-Yo… descubrí que el en realidad era una persona que estaba dispuesta a hacer de todo con tal de obtener el bienestar para su reino, utilizo a una chica que estaba enamorada de él para poder tener una carta de triunfo.

Todavía le molestaba lo que había pasado, seguía sintiéndose culpable de no haber tratado de detener a Sinbad, era tan deslumbrante, que de alguna manera siempre terminaba siendo arrastrado por él. No era más que un tonto.

-Antes me habías hablado de un tal Cassim – dijo el peliazul llamando su atención.

-¡!, si! Él era mi hermano mayor, era increíble, valiente, fuerte y siempre buscaba lo mejor para los demás, sin embargo, se vio cegado por el odio hacia los reyes de su país y tomo el sendero equivocado… el murió.

No. Él lo había matado.

-¿Y qué tal tu maestro? ¿También lo admirabas? – volvió a preguntar Solomon.

Así se la pasaron hablando durante un gran tiempo, de los diferentes amigos que tenía Alibaba, lo que pensaba y también mientras recordaba de todas las experiencias que habían pasado juntos.

-… ¡Kougyoku es realmente poderosa! Me sorprendí tanto cuando vi la manera en la que usaba su poder, aunque al principio pensé que tenía un carácter un poco explosivo, en realidad es una chica muy linda y amable que se preocupa por su familia y amigos. Sería bueno si todos los de la familia Ren tuvieran un poco de sus cualidades, en especial su hermano mayor.

-¿Acaso trataste con toda su familia?

-Bueno, no puedo decir que sí, pero conocí a los hermanos que eran mmm los más importantes por así decirlo, pero con el que trate un poco más personalmente fue con Kouen Ren, el mayor.

-No pareces tenerle mucho aprecio – decía el mayor con burla.

-¡por supuesto que no! Ese tipo es un molesto y arrogante hombre, quiere que todo se haga como él quiere, le es tan fácil decir cosas como: "¡conviértete en mi mano derecha!", "cásate con un miembro de la familia", "deja de ser tan indeciso" – decía el rubio mientras imitaba al pelirrojo. – Es un fastidio y lo peor es que es sarcástico y un idiota, no sé por cuando tiempo se burló de mí por ser virgen… ¡Pues disculpa que no metan cortesanas a mi cuarto para hacerles hijos! –

Solomon se sorprendió bastante de ver el arranque de ira que le había dado al menor, pareciera que en verdad tuviera a ese hombre enfrente y le estuviera reclamando, no oculto su sonrisa burlona. Podía notar que ese hombre no le agradaba en lo más mínimo al chico.

-Incluso siempre tiene esa cara de Póker todo el tiempo y es imposible saber qué diablos es lo que está pensando – Alibaba sin duda estaba molesto – pero… - Solomon vio como la expresión del chico se suavizo - … aunque ha hecho muchas cosas a través de métodos que no comprendo, no pienso que él sea en realidad alguien peligroso… no me refiero a que no tenga poder, sino que él está buscando una solución a un gran problema… su objetivo no es tan malo ¿sabes?, y aparte, en realidad se preocupa mucho por su familia y sus compañeros… de hecho estoy seguro de que él sabe que su destino terminara cuando termine todas las guerras políticas en su familia, es por eso que él quiere dejar todo en orden para sus hermanos cuando eso suceda… supongo que él es… ¿una sorprendentemente buena persona? - termino con una sonrisa

El de trenza observo nuevamente asombrado lo que decía el chico, es decir, no pareciera que en realidad Kouen Ren le desagradara, parecía más enojarle el hecho de que no podía comprenderlo, era casi como si Alibaba quisiera ser su amigo, casi como si le gustara…

Se levantó del regazo del rubio y tomo su brazo para levantarlo. El menor estaba confundido ante tan repentinos actos, pero no dijo nada.

-Alibaba, ¿Qué tal si pintamos el cielo?- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar jalando detras de el a Alibaba.

No era que no quisiera seguir escuchando al rubio... era simplemente que sentia que no queria seguir oyendo como se expresaba de ese hombre.

.

.

.


	6. Capitulo 6 El Sol en lo alto del cielo

Esto ya esta cerca del final. En lo personal me encanto este capitulo, creo que encierra muy bien la esencia de lo que he querido transmitir en la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me hacen feliz

* * *

Capitulo 6. El Sol en lo más alto del cielo.

.

.

.

El haber llegado a esa dimensión, Alibaba sintió una soledad que nunca había experimentado en toda su vida, no se comparaba ni siquiera cuando fue llevado al palacio de su padre para educarlo como príncipe y ya no podía estar con sus amados hermanos.

Lo primero que le causo tristeza fue darse cuenta que ya no podía percibir el transcurso del tiempo, pero lo peor era cuando pensaba en verdad en ello, ya que el sabia en que situación habían quedado sus amigos (en medio de una guerra) por eso mismo sabía que cada segundo que pasaba en esa dimensión, era un seguro en la que sus amigos peleaban, sufrían o lloraban. Era una sensación demasiado terrible para poder soportarla solo. Sin Solomon… el habría enloquecido rápidamente.

.

.

.

El rubio no comprendía hacia donde se dirigía Solomon jalándole la mano, pero sabía que no le diría nada, por lo que simplemente se dejó llevar por el mientras seguía mirando el paisaje que ahora existía en aquella dimensión. De repente una duda lo asalto.

-Oye Solomon.

-¿Qué? – dijo el mayor sin detenerse ni voltear a verlo.

-Este mundo o dimensión… ¿en dónde se encuentra?

-…

-¿Solomon?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Bueno, no se cómo explicarlo en realidad, pero me refiero… ¡las estrellas!

-¿estrellas?

-Sí, bueno, en mi mundo podemos ver las estrellas y disfrutar su resplandor, están completamente fuera de nuestro alcance y definitivamente no las podemos tocar, pero sabemos que están ahí, en algún lugar de ese vasto universo, mmm supongo que si algún día alguien pudiera crear algo que pudiera volar fuera del planeta podría llegar a ellas.

El peliazul rio como si la idea la encontrara divertida – sí, supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Esta dimensión es igual?

\- mmm se puede decir que sí.

-¿?

-Veras, tu dijiste que las estrellas existen en el vasto universo ¿cierto?, pues bien, en realidad el termino universo es mucho más complejo de lo que te imaginas, por ahora tienes que saber que todo aquello que podías percibir en tu mundo no es más que una cara de todo lo que es el universo. Incluso si alguien pudiera salir fuera de su mundo y pudiese llegar a las estrellas, igualmente solo estaría viendo la capa superficial que es lo que perciben sus sentidos. Pero en realidad eso sería demasiado complicado de explicar, lo que te puedo decir por ahora es que el universo está conformado por diferentes dimensiones, pero ninguna es independiente de la otra, los mundos que se crean en cada una de estas tienen que conservar cierto equilibrio si es que no quieren que la energía que creo esa dimensión les absorba.

-¿Energía? ¿Cómo magia?

-Es mucho más complejo que la magia, e incluso es algo que vas más allá del Rukh, pero creo que me estoy desviando mucho del tema. Esta pequeña dimensión se encuentra más allá del plano que tú puedes percibir en tu mundo, incluso va más allá de lo que tu llamarías "la otra vida". Si tomáramos a tu mundo o a mi anterior mundo como casas que junto a otras conforman un pueblo, supongo que esta dimensión podría ser algo así como la torre de vigilancia.

-Pero ¿Por qué tú no puedes salir de aquí?

-Porque esta dimensión tenía otro significado y otra finalidad antes de que yo llegara, cuando yo llegué aquí inconscientemente como pensamiento humano trate de darle una definición a este lugar por lo que supongo que yo ahora también soy parte de esta dimensión, pero supongo que antes de eso, este lugar no era más que un cuarto vacío en el que se alojaba el Illah.

-¿entonces yo como llegue aquí?

´-…

Esa era la pregunta que Solomon se había hecho constantemente desde la llegada del chico, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Se debía al poder de aquello que Alibaba había llamado Djin?

No. Era más que eso, como si se tratara de una jugarreta del destino…

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que habían llevado caminando el peliazul volteo a verle. Talvez… solo talvez… ese chico poseía un destino mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba. Pero si en realidad era lo que sospechaba… entonces ese chico algún día seria conocido más allá de su mundo.

-Probablemente porque en tu mundo están ocurriendo muchas irregularidades con el Rukh y el destino – le respondió al menor antes de seguir su camino jalando a Alibaba.

El rubio había quedado muy confundido con todo lo que le había contado, pero lo mejor era que se tomara las cosas con calma.

Ya que después de todo… tenía mucho tiempo para pensar.

-Hemos llegado – Anuncio el de trenza.

.

.

.

-¡El cielo se ve hermoso! – decía Alibaba como un niño pequeño mientras observaba la creación que había realizado Solomon.

Era obvio que con lo poco que había aprendido el rubio en todo ese tiempo no podría darle forma a algo tan magnifico como el cielo, podía ver las nubes y el cielo era de un azul tan puro que parecía de un cuento de hadas, de esos que Alibaba había leído tanto en su niñez.

Mientras el rubio no dejaba de correr por todo el lugar para seguir disfrutando la vista, Solomon quien había sido el que hizo el cielo no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendido, el principal motivo por el que le dijo a Alibaba que pintaran el cielo, fue porque quería que a través de la visualización del chico y con su poder pudieran crear ese cielo que él no había visto desde hace varios siglos.

Pero no fue necesario.

Cuando pensó en darle forma al cielo este instantáneamente tomo ese brillo particular que creyó había olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

Se sentía tan feliz, que aunque no lo expresara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-¿Solomon? – le llamo el menor cuando después de hablarle, este parecía no escucharle.

-¡! Lo siento, es solo que… es mucho más hermoso de lo que pensé – dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Alibaba se sorprendió por esa expresión tan honesta y cuando sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza que de costumbre, se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido el tratar de esconder su sonrojo. Por lo que solo rio un poco avergonzado.

-Se ha vuelto muy bonito nuestro mundo ¿cierto?

"Nuestro"

Ahora fue el turno de Solomon para sorprenderse. Aunque el llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, nunca lo considero un lugar al que perteneciera, en realidad era muy poco consiente acerca de ese lugar, no le importaba. Pero después de la llegada del otro, se vio a si mismo tratando de pasar tiempo con él, de jugar, de platicar, cuando creo ese primer árbol, incluso si él no se había dado cuenta en el momento, ahora podía decir que ese era sin lugar a dudas el lugar especial para los dos. Ahora los dos habían creado ese mundo, le habían dado vida… juntos… Incluso si no había nadie más a su lado. Alibaba era suficiente, él le daba toda la felicidad que nunca creyó volver a encontrar o más bien, poder corresponder.

Al principio se preguntaba porque se veía en la necesidad de pasar tiempo con el chico si al principio este se negaba a establecer contacto con él. Pero ahora podía responder: era porque los dos eran iguales, los dos estaban solos, pero no deseaban estarlo.

Alibaba se extrañó que el mayor no le respondiera.

-¡Ah!

La exclamación del rubio regreso a Solomon de sus pensamientos.

-¡Disculpa! He dicho algo muy atrevido, este mundo… es tuyo… yo no soy más que un intruso, lamento mucho si dije algo ofensivo. – decía un preocupado Alibaba mientras que agachaba la cabeza avergonzado.

Sin embargo Solomon lo detuvo al tomar su mano.

-Eso no es cierto, este mundo de verdad es de los dos, nada me haría más feliz que eso – termino al tiempo que depósito un suave beso en la mano del menor.

Cuando el mayor alzo su vista vio a Alibaba sorprendido y con un bonito sonrojo en su rostro. Después lo vio bajar su vista. Y jalando suavemente su mano se sentó de golpe en el suelo.

-¿Alibaba?

-¡No me mires! –Grito el menor – Estoy demasiado feliz… y… puedo llorar en cualquier momento.

Las carcajadas que después escucho el rubio solo hicieron que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza. El peliazul también se sentó junto al menor y recargo su espalda contra la de él. Solomon solo se dedicó a seguir observando el cielo.

-Oye – le hablo bajito Alibaba

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no hay sol? – el rubio lucho con toda su vergüenza para poder preguntarle eso, ya que de verdad le intrigaba.

Solomon lo pensó un momento y luego contesto

-Porque el Sol llego primero –Alibaba volteo a verlo un poco confundido - ¿Qué no lo notaste? Es tan brillante que aún me deslumbra. Y su luz fue tan cálida que lo primero que logro que creciera en este solitario lugar fue un poco de pasto

-…

-…

-…

\- ¿Alibaba?

-…

-¿Estas llorando?

-…

El peliazul volvió a reír con alegría mientras sentía una inmensa sensación de tranquilidad. La llegada de Alibaba fue más de lo que pensaba, ahora podía darse cuenta de porque no necesito de ayuda para crear ese hermoso cielo.

Deseaba de todo corazón haber podido retribuir un poco a Alibaba por todo lo que había hecho por él. E incluso si aún no lo había hecho, sin duda alguna de ahora en adelante lo haría, porque ahora lo único que deseaba era poder hacerlo feliz.

Ahora le habían nacido unas enormes ganas de besar a Alibaba.


	7. Capitulo 7 Cruzando la puerta del mundo

Si soy sincera, estaba muy emocionada cuando escribi este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Recuerden que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y me vuelven feliz, y eso ultimo ya es un motivo para dejarlos XD.

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 7. Cruzando la puerta del mundo

La primera vez que Alibaba sintió que algo estaba mal, fue el día que en esa enorme dimensión se encontró una puerta. No había mas, era una simple puerta que estaba de pie ante el. Se fijó atrás de ella y siguió viendo ese enorme tapete de verde pasto. La toco aplicando una pequeña presión pero la puerta no mostraba de signos de que fuera a caerse.

Era definitivamente muy extraño.

Pero era aún más extraño ver que no tenía manija ni cerradura, entonces se podía decir que era solamente una tabla de madera. Pero no.

Algo le decía que eso definitivamente era una puerta.

.

.

.

Cuando le conto a Solomon acerca de la puerta, este se mostró interesado pero dijo que no iría a verla porque quería saber que tanto descubriría el menor de ella.

.

.

.

Al principio no era como si en realidad él se pusiera a buscar ese objeto, a decir verdad aunque le intrigo al principio, después se olvidó de ella. Sin embargo poco tiempo después volvió a encontrarse con la puerta, que como la primera vez, estaba simplemente parada esta vez adelante de un árbol.

Al principio pensó que estaba recargada, pero cuando se acercó a examinarla se encontró con a sorpresa de que la puerta estaba a escasos centímetros del árbol, por lo que se estaba manteniendo de pie sola.

Esta vez la puerta tenía una peculiaridad: Tenía manija

Una natural duda nació en el ¿Podría abrirla? Aunque ya había visto que detrás de la puerta no había nada, aun así se veía bastante tentado de tomar la manija y moverla para que se abriera la puerta. Acerco su mano a ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, simplemente cambio de opinión y se regresó por donde vino.

En esa ocasión cuando le conto a Solomon mientras este descansaba en su regazo, al principio el mayor no dijo nada, pero Alibaba pudo notar que pensaba con seriedad el asunto.

-¿Por qué no la abres la próxima vez?

El rubio se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta -¿no crees que pueda ser algo peligroso?

-Nada en este lugar te hará daño – dijo el mayor con seguridad

-Bueno… es cierto, pero…

Solomon se levantó y se sentó enfrente de Alibaba

-Mira, es tan fácil como que gires la manija ¿no?, pienso que eso es mucho mejor a que te rompas la cabeza preguntándote que hay detrás de ella ¿cierto?

Alibaba no pudo negar sus palabras.

-Tienes razón – dijo el rubio decidido - la próxima vez, definitivamente la abriré.

Apenas haber terminado de decir eso, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

La segunda vez que supo que algo estaba mal, fue al ver la mirada de amargura que tenía Solomon después de haberlo besado.

.

.

.

Estaba nuevamente enfrente de esa puerta, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, simplemente debía de abrirla. Antes de hacerlo respiro hondo, no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso, solo era una puerta. Lentamente la abrió

-…

Lo que vio cuando la abrió fue el otro lado del paisaje donde estaba. Casi como si no lo creyera, la volvió a cerrar y abrir muchas veces para comprobar si era verdad lo que veía. Una mezcla de decepción y alivio nació en Alibaba, pero al menos sabía que era tal y como pensaba.

Era solo una simple puerta.

Pero aun así tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué hacía en ese lugar. Ya sin darle importancia al asunto, decidió volver donde Solomon para contarle lo que había pasado.

.

.

.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo buscando al peliazul, pero no lo encontró en ningún lugar y eso le preocupo. Se quedó sentado enfrente del flujo del Rukh para esperar al otro, después de todo tarde o temprano tenía que llegar a ese lugar.

Pero no fue así.

Alibaba sabía que no era raro, había ocasiones en las que estaban separados por prolongados periodos de tiempo debido al deber del peliazul, pero en esta ocasión lo sentía diferente. Le parecía que Solomon ya no regresaría.

-Eso es imposible porque… este es nuestro mundo

Se repitió Alibaba constantemente.

Después de todo, no había motivo por el que Solomon se hubiese ido (aparte de que no podía), no habían peleado ni discutido y que recordara el no había dicho nada que pudiese haber ofendido al otro. Simplemente le había dicho que iba a abrir la puerta que encontró.

Y solo hizo eso.

.

.

.

Solomon le había dicho que mientras más se acostumbrara su esencia a esa dimensión, menos necesidad tendría de dormir ya que en esa dimensión no se tenían necesidades físicas. Eso fue cierto. Al principio creyó que talvez la ausencia del sueño le provocaría sentir con más lentitud la ausencia del tiempo, pero en realidad paso todo lo contrario, ahora casi podía decir que no lo sentía.

De hecho era raro que en ese momento si fuera consiente del trascurso del tiempo… y todo debido a la ausencia de su acompañante. Pero más raro aún era que por alguna razón estaba comenzando a sentirse somnoliento, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así de cansado. Sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos por lo que le pareció solo un instante, pero al ser en esa dimensión el tiempo tan relativo, talvez en realidad durmió por un largo tiempo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de ver en frente de él nuevamente la puerta. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, estaba casi seguro que era la misma puerta que vio en las anteriores dos ocasiones.

Esta vez no tenía motivos para abrirla, ya que sabía lo que se encontraría al hacerlo, por eso le dio la espalda dispuesto a alejarse de ella.

Para su sorpresa a unos metros de él se encontraba el hombre al que había estado buscando. Se emocionó al verlo, pero antes de caminar hacia él, se dio cuenta que Solomon le observaba se forma seria. Y por tercera vez sintió que algo definitivamente estaba mal.

-¿No la abrirás? - dijo serio el peliazul

Algo en la voz de su acompañante hizo que sintiera un enorme nerviosismo.

-Ya… - titubeo un poco – ya la he abierto, no hay nada del otro lado, solo es un marco con una puerta.

Se sintió como la primera vez que vio a Solomon, la mirada del mayor de alguna manera le hacía recodar lo diferentes y distantes que eran.

-Ábrela otra vez- dijo Solomon en tono de orden.

Alibaba no supo que contestarle pero se sentía nervioso, aun así volvió su vista hacia la puerta y se volvió a dirigir a ella, al estar a escasos centímetros de ella, tomo la manija y la abrió, e igual que la vez anterior lo único que vio fue nuevamente la continuación del paisaje en el que estaba.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no había nada – le dijo el rubio al peliazul con una sonrisa nerviosa. Volviéndole a dar la espalda a la puerta

Sin embargo un ruido sorprendió a Alibaba

 _… a… …ba…_

 _…de…es_

Alibaba volteo su vista hacia la puerta… no podía ser… pero había escuchado que una voz provenía de ella.

 _…ali…a_

 _…en…as….._

El rubio no pudo ocultar su asombro, algo definitivamente estaba hablando desde la puerta, pero era imposible, la puerta no llevaba a ningún lado.

 _…Alibaba…_

En ese momento Alibaba Saluja sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento, esa voz, incluso si sonaba muy distante y ahogada…

Era la voz de Aladin.

-¿¡Aladin?! – Grito Alibaba tomando el marco de la puerta - ¡Aladin! ¡¿Eres tú?!

 _Alibaba…_

Esa era otra voz.

-¡Morgiana! – La voz del menor estaba a punto de quebrarse - ¡Chicos! ¿Me escuchan? – no dejaba de gritar al otro lado de la puerta, aunque lo único que seguía viendo era otra parte del paisaje.

-Ellos no te escuchan – Dijo Solomon.

Alibaba volteo hacia el sorprendido y angustiado.

-¿¡Como…

-¿Cómo es que los escuchas? Ya te lo había dicho la primera vez que llegaste aquí, en esta dimensión no solo puedes ver el flujo del Rukh, si no que puedes ver su interacción con otras dimensiones… Es probable que tu amigo Aladin te esté buscando en muchas partes gracias al flujo del Rukh y es por eso que su voz llega hasta este lugar, sin embargo, me atrevo a decir que el nunca podrá encontrarte en este lugar.

El rubio se encontraba conmocionado, ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que había estado en ese lugar? ¿Cómo se había olvidado en primer lugar que debía de salir de ese lugar si el mismo Solomon le había dicho que no estaba muerto?

-¿Qué significa esta puerta? – le pregunto el menor verdaderamente confundido.

-Esta puerta es para ti.

-¿Qué?

\- Te lo dije desde un principio, a este lugar no llegan los muertos, tu llegada aquí debió haber tenido algún propósito, una meta, algo que debías saber o aprender, si el Rukh le ha dado forma a esta salida, es porque tú ya no necesitas estar aquí. – Le explicaba calmadamente el mayor.

-Eso quiere decir que si yo atravieso esta puerta… - dijo temeroso el rubio.

-Tu podrás encontrar tu camino a casa

-Pero… eso significa que entonces yo… - Alibaba ya había comprendido lo que le estaba diciendo el peliazul, pero de alguna manera le costaba entenderlo.

\- Eso significa que tú nunca volverás a este lugar – dijo Solomon terminando de decir lo que el otro no podía.

Alibaba sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, pero… era obvio que tenía que volver, ¡Aladin le estaba llamando! ¡Le necesitaba!, pero… el no volver a ese lugar, significaría que tampoco volvería a ver a Solomon. Alzo nuevamente su vista hacia él, lo vio tranquilo y sereno.

-Tu… - comenzó Alibaba un poco nervioso - ¿Eso está bien para ti? – las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-…

El rubio no sabía que era exactamente lo que quería preguntándole eso, ¿Acaso si Solomon le decía que no fuera él se quedaría? No lo sabía. De pronto vio que la mirada del mayor parecía afligida. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir cuando lo comprendió, Solomon supo desde el primer momento lo que significaba esa puerta, era por eso que le había dicho que el descubriera lo que había en ella. Él nunca le pediría algo tan egoísta como quedarse.

-¿Sabes Alibaba? el estar solo durante tanto tiempo hace que vayas perdiendo la capacidad de percibirlo, cuando te das cuenta pareciera que en realidad el tiempo no pasa y que eres solamente una existencia eterna. Es probable que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero a ti también ya te estaba ocurriendo eso. Dejaste de percibir el tiempo y al principio no me importo ya que lo que habíamos creado juntos era tan bello que deseaba que te quedaras por siempre conmigo. Ahora sé que fue un error desear eso. No quiero que pienses que he cambiado de parecer sobre ti, es solo… que no puedes entender el enorme deseo que tengo de que te quedes en este lugar conmigo, de que me pertenezcas solo y únicamente a mí… pero eso es imposible, porque desde el principio tú nunca me has pertenecido… ni a mí… ni a este mundo.

Eres igual al Sol… tu brillo puede alcanzar a cualquiera… pero este mundo es demasiado pequeño para ti. Tu vida está destinada para cosas más grandes, e incluso ni no me crees en este momento, al menos sabes que en este momento tu lugar es alado de tus amados amigos. –

Las palabras del mayor se sentían como un golpe de realidad para el menor.

-Tu llegada y estancia aquí fue lo más hermoso que me pudo haber pasado – siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba y abrazaba al otro – Pero es momento de que los dos regresemos a la realidad.

En ese momento Alibaba comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, mientras también se abrazaba al otro. Dolía, le dolía tanto que sentía que podía morir de tristeza.

Solomon lo alejo un poco de él y acaricio su rostro mientras lo miraba a la cara.

-Debes de regresar a tu hogar Alibaba, solo así podrás enfrentarte a Sinbad y hacer que te reconozca como un igual, solo así podrás encontrar la forma de ayudar a Hakuryuu, también podrás volver a ver a Kougyoku y tratar de comprender a Kouen Ren… y… podrás regresar con Aladin y Morgiana para cumplir tu promesa y vivir un sinfín de aventuras. Alibaba, si tú pudieras ver lo mismo que yo veo en ti, te darías cuenta de lo grande que es tu destino y de todo lo que podrás hacer y cambiar a partir de este momento.

Alibaba sostuvo la mano con la que el otro le estaba acariciando y mientras aun sollozaba trato de sonreír.

-Yo… volveré, por favor, créelo, volveré… mientras tanto… por favor… esperame

Solomon le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Definitivamente nos volveremos a ver.

Alibaba aun con lágrimas en los ojos abrazo por última vez al mayor tratando de memorizar su aroma, su calidez y la fuerza que le hacía sentir, al terminar se dirigió a la puerta abierta, antes de cruzarla volvió su vista hacia atrás, en donde vio a Solomon sonriéndole con ternura y amor. Dando un gran suspiro, cruzo esa puerta que lo llevaría a un destino desconocido.

.

.

.

Solamente Solomon sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado en realidad Alibaba en ese lugar, y le parecía sorprendente cuanto lo amaba a pesar del corto tiempo, estaba seguro que para el menor había pasado mucho más tiempo, pero no importaba, porque todo lo que habían construido y vivido ahí nunca se destruiría.

Solomon volvió a aparecer su antiguo bastón de mago mientras se dirigía al flujo del Rukh. Ya era el momento de que el interviniera en el mundo de Ugo, Ese mundo era en el que su hijo vivía y en el que Alibaba descubriría el glorioso destino que le aguardaba.

Ese destino que sin lugar a dudas viviría antes de regresar a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El capitulo que sigue es corto, pero es el final... lo subire pronto.


	8. Capitulo 8 Nuestro pequeño mundo

Capitulo 8. Nuestro pequeño mundo.

.

.

.

Alibaba se consideraba una persona bendecida, había conocido a maravillosas personas, tuvo maravillosos amigos, y vivió gloriosas aventuras. Su regreso 3 años después de su "muerte" fue algo que sorprendió a todos, sin embargo todos podían notar lo mucho que había cambiado, tan solo su mirada ya no era la misma de siempre. Tenía ideales más definidos e incluso su fuerza parecía más marcada.

Pocos supieron lo que hizo Alibaba durante esos 3 años en los que estuvo muerto, de hecho se lo conto solo a sus amigos más cercanos, pero curiosamente, solo les contaba lo que había vivido cuando se encontró a Judal en su camino, antes de eso no contaba absolutamente nada, a veces daba pequeños comentarios que parecían referirse a lo que había pasado antes, pero en realidad nadie tenía idea. El único que podría decir que tenía una pequeña idea era Aladin, ya que en una ocasión Alibaba le había contado algo sobre una dimensión y la forma en que se podía dar forma a los pensamientos, pero de ahí en fuera no sabía más. Lo único que el magi sabía con certeza, era que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado o donde fuera que había estado su amigo, eran memorias demasiado preciosas que quería guardar para el mismo.

.

.

.

Peleas, enfrentamientos, reencuentros y nuevas amistades, fueron unas de las muchas cosas que tuvo que vivir Alibaba después de haber regresado de la muerte. Esta vez el ya no se lamentaba ni tenia desconfianza, sino todo lo contrario, parecía sin duda alguna ser una persona que poseía una inmensa fortaleza y confianza.

Tuvo que confrontar a Sinbad para esclarecer sus verdaderas intenciones junto con las de David.

No dudo al momento de ayudar al imperio Kou a renacer de las cenizas.

Su reencuentro con sus queridos amigos Aladin y Morgiana tardo mucho más de lo que pensaba, pero se dio cuenta de que sin duda alguna ellos ya habían trazado su propio destino, por ese motivo decidió seguir adelante, cumpliendo el suyo.

.

.

.

Después de que todo termino, cuando por fin todos podían decir que nunca más alguien trataría de causar desequilibrio al mundo, ese día Alibaba desapareció.

Todos se sorprendieron, el había sido constante en todas las acciones que habían llevado a ese desenlace, sin embargo, de un momento a otro simplemente desapareció. Al principio algunos quisieron buscarlo, Aladin y Morgiana lo hicieron por algún tiempo, sin embargo después pararon. No fue porque se hubieran rendido, fue porque Kougyoku se los había pedido.

Obviamente al principio se sorprendieron de tal petición, pero se sorprendieron cuando Kougyoku les conto que ella también al principio deseaba buscarlo, pero fueron las palabras que su querido hermano mayor las que la detuvieron.

 _"Desde que regreso el ya no pertenecía a este mundo, no lo digo porque estuviese muerto, sino porque en su mirada se veía que anhelaba otro lugar, un lugar que parecía estar más allá de este mundo. Creo que el simplemente termino aquí lo que debía hacer y ahora recorrerá un sinfín de caminos hasta que dé con el lugar en el que desea estar"_

Fue difícil para Aladin y Morgiana, pero después comprendieron que su búsqueda era simplemente inútil. Alibaba esta vez no iba a regresar.

.

.

.

Después de tanto tiempo, se pudieron haber dicho cualquier cosa, también pudieron haber llorado de felicidad, o incluso pudieron haber corrido para fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

Pero no.

Después de tanto tiempo, como otras veces, Solomon se encontraba recostado en la sombra del árbol que ya hace mucho tiempo había creado, cuando escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a su dirección no abrió los ojos.

-¿Cuántas aventuras tuviste?

-Tantas que no terminaría de contártelas en toda una vida.

Esta vez Solomon abrió los ojos y con su mano invito a su visitante a que se sentara a su lado.

-No te preocupes, tengo tiempo.

Después de tanto tiempo el peli azul volvía a ver aquella sonrisa que había extrañado por mucho, mucho tiempo. Cuando sintió la calidez del otro al sentarse a su lado, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto en cuantos mundos has brillado para darles vida nuevamente.

Alibaba sonrió y con un ligero sonrojo le contesto.

-En los suficientes para darme cuenta que el único mundo en el que deseo estar es en el tuyo.

-Querrás decir en el nuestro.

-Cierto… en nuestro pequeño mundo.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron la historia, la verdad me ha hecho muy feliz ver la respuesta tan positiva que ha recibido esta extraña pareja. Creo que fue un poquito dulce y extraño, pero me gusto mucho el resultado.

Soy feliz por los comentarios que me mandaron, y les agradezco de corazon sus palabras. Se que talvez esta historia a primera vista no llame la atención, tambien se que incluso mi manera de redactar talvez sea un poco simple, pero me alegra haber contribuido al fandom de Magi con esta parejita que desde hace un tiempo me habia llamado muchisimo la atención.

Como comentario personal, voy al día con el manga (bueno, no he leido los ultimos 2 capitulos) y he de decir que me encanta como regreso Alibaba despues de haber "muerto", en realidad cuando paso en la historia todo ese asunto de su muerte en realidad me imagine mil cosas que pudo haber vivido, de ahi salio esta historia.

Para bien o para mal, espero que esta historia les haya entretenido y que este bello fandom siga creciendo.

Les agradece: aiculpp


End file.
